


Bottled Sunshine

by rhapshie



Series: AoKagaAo oneshots [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, It's so damn cheesy I'm crying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapshie/pseuds/rhapshie
Summary: Aomine is addicted to Kagami's smile.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Series: AoKagaAo oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841209
Comments: 32
Kudos: 222





	Bottled Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> in this house we stan soft Aomine
> 
> I actually have like, 6k written for this one AoKaga AU but idk if it's even good enough to be published ashjduwahf so I'm jumping from wip to wip, but hopefully I'll get around to finishing them soon qwq

It all started that day after basketball practice where Aomine accidentally said 'thanks'.

Kagami had looked at him and put a hand on the Touou ace's forehead, eyes wide with confusion as he said, "Are you sick?"

As a matter of fact, Aomine was not sick, but he was tired. Tired enough to say thanks when Kagami passed a water bottle to him. Apparently that was the first time the redhead had ever heard Aomine saying anything remotely polite that he sat there, staring at his one-on-one partner for a full ten seconds before he cracked a bright, flowery grin that cut through the darkness and Aomine felt like ten angels just descended from heaven, the light of god shone upon him and a choir sang a melodic hymn in the background.

"You're welcome!"

.

Ever since then, Aomine had been having Kagami's Sunshine Smile withdrawal syndrome.

He began to consciously be friendlier towards Seirin's ace. Words of gratitude should not be thrown around, lest Kagami started wondering what was actually happening, so Aomine resorted to other methods.

Today, for instance. He came to their one-on-one in time. Actually, five whole minutes before their promised time. He did light warm-ups and dribbling practice. When Kagami arrived, he gaped.

And there it was, Sunshine Smile that made Aomine feel like he was being embraced in five layers of wool sweaters during a cold winter day, a steaming mug of hot chocolate topped with marshmallow wrapped in his hands and a large serving of hotpot ready to be eaten.

It was then that Aomine realised what a nice guy Kagami was. All of their shouting matches were a product of Kagami echoing Aomine's childish behaviour. It made him wonder if he started becoming warmer, the redhead would spoil him too.

.

The answer to his question was a big fat Yes.

After the third time Aomine arrived on time, Kagami invited him to his place.

It was a cosy apartment, almost devoid of any furniture but there was something homey about it. The kitchen was tidy, but looked well-used. There was a fresh pile of dried laundry sitting near the couch that Kagami hadn't folded yet and most importantly, this place smelt earthy and slightly citrusy. It smelt just like Kagami.

Kagami served two large plates of hamburg steak with teriyaki sauce, boiled carrots, peas and broccoli, and a side of homemade french fries sprinkled with seaweed salt. It looked absolutely divine.

Aomine took one bite of the succulent, juicy meat that disintegrated in his mouth, and he let out a long moan.

"This is so good..." He felt himself melting into the ground at how much his shoulders sagged.

When he opened his eyes, Kagami's cheeks were dusted pink. His pearly white teeth that Aomine had come to love so much now showing in a wide ear-to-ear grin and Aomine's heart leapt like his face was being squished by three pairs of E cup tits.

"Then I'll make it for you again." Kagami said cheerfully as he continued eating his food, seemingly happier than before.

.

Aomine started actively seeking Kagami's approval after that. He wanted to see more of that carefree, genuinely happy grin instead of the scowls when they got into yet another petty argument.

Because while frustrated Kagami was cute, a happy Kagami was even cuter. It made Aomine puff out his chest in pride, knowing that not being a thorn on someone's side was actually a nice feeling.

"You should relax your shoulders a bit. You're always so stiff when doing a three, that's why you miss," Aomine pressed Kagami's shoulders down just before he could make a shot. "Think about doing something relaxing. Maybe cooking. Imagine... uh, maybe whisking some eggs."

Kagami visibly relaxed. He let the ball fly and it seamlessly entered the ring.

In hindsight, Aomine should've been prepared for the way Kagami's head turn towards him, gentle hazel eyes brimming with gratitude and again, that Sunshine Smile, but he was still taken by surprise. As a result, he felt as if he just won the finals at NBA and now the crowd was chanting his name—Allen Iverson and Michael Jordan coming towards him to personally congratulate him for his stellar performance, and oh god—

"Like that?" Kagami said, asking for approval.

Their faces were so close now, Aomine could smell Kagami's breath, he could feel the way the redhead's body rose and sank with each breath, and he gaped there like an idiot. 

"...Yeah. Like that."

"Seal of approval from Aomine. Woo!" Kagami laughed.

_Oh no. He's cute._

_._

And so, Aomine continued going through his days like this. He became a massive Kagami-pleaser just to see that smile again. He never got tired of the way butterflies would flutter in his stomach when Kagami shot him that endearing boyish grin or threw his head back and laugh, hands on his waist.

Kagami was so beautiful like that that Aomine no longer had it in him to pick on the redhead.

Sure, they still had their occasional bickering, but they were just that. Light-hearted, friendly yammering that wasn't intended to hurt. If anything, it only spiced up their friendship. Kagami was always more than happy to squabble about the most trivial of things and hardly ever taking offence in what Aomine said.

Kagami wasn't like the girls he knew. He wasn't sensitive or easy to upset or unreadable. Kagami was just... Kagami. He had simple wants, never afraid to accept challenges and would face all hardship head-on like the thickheaded fool he was.

Honestly, Aomine really liked that.

It was difficult to get on Kagami's bad side. The guy was so open-minded and was always there to lend a helping hand to his friends. The more of Kagami's soft side Aomine witnessed, the more fascinated he became. 

At some point, it wasn't just about his smiles anymore.

Aomine just wanted to know more about this ray of sunshine.

.

"I like you."

Aomine stood there, lips slightly parted and the towel damp with sweat slipped out of his hand.

In front of him, Kagami was looking at anywhere but at his rival. His right foot fidgeted on the ground, the tip digging into the concrete as if trying to drill a hole into it. He pinched a part of his shirt to wipe sweat from his nose and down to his chin, cheeks turning rosy red not only because of the fatigue.

"Why?" Aomine stupidly asked.

Having not expected the question, Kagami nervously curled his nose and glanced up at the very baffled Touou ace.

His voice was quiet, but Aomine could still understand it. "'Cause you're nice. Obviously. Being with you makes me happy. I'm starting to see what Kuroko meant when he said you used to be different."

Nice. Happy.

What?

Had he really been nice?

His confusion must've shown on his face because Kagami scowled soon after. "You've changed a lot, you know? Maybe you don't realise it, but I do."

Aomine said nothing in response. It was like the romance gears in his head were rusty and refused to budge. It was stuck. No matter how much Aomine tried to make it work, it just didn't want to.

"You don't have to say yes. I thought I'd tell you," Kagami mumbled, heart sinking. "Just tell me to back off and we'll pretend like this never happened."

"...Let me think about it."

.

"Satsuki, have I been _nice_ lately?"

The question came out of the blue, it made the poor manager choke on her drinks. However, when she recovered, she gave her childhood friend a soft smile.

"Yes. You remind me of the Dai-chan I loved."

Seeing the usually distraught Satsuki gazing at him with relief made Aomine think that maybe being nice wasn't so bad, after all.

So, he put an arm around Satsuki's shoulders and embraced her. The gesture of affection took her completely by surprise, but she giggled in Aomine's arm.

"Thanks for taking care of me."

The smile that grew on Satsuki's thin lips spoke volumes.

.

Aomine realised that he didn't like the face Kagami gave him that day he confessed. The nervous, uncertain Kagami. And most importantly, that deflated look like someone just took his basketball away and tell him he wasn't allowed to play for the rest of the day.

"I like you too."

Kagami was halfway through chewing his burger when Aomine dropped that bombshell.

"Legit?" He asked after a few seconds of silence.

In response, Aomine nodded. "Yeah. Guess we're dating now or some shit?" This was more nerve-wracking than it looked like. Because what if one day, being nice just wasn't enough to make Kagami smile anymore? What if giving Kagami pointers at basketball wouldn't cut it anymore? What if—

"Alright!" Aomine had seen many happy expressions from Kagami this past couple of months, but none was ever wider or brighter than this one. "Do you wanna watch a movie back at my place? I'll make some teriyaki burgers and the banana milk you love so much."

"I'll pay for the ingredients." The dark-skinned male nodded with a fond smile.

"Thanks, Daiki."

There it was again. The grin that started it all.

It didn't matter what the redhead would think of him in the future. He just wanted to keep making Kagami smile like that for as long as he could.

It was like bottled sunshine, and Aomine wanted to keep it.


End file.
